


served

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [14]
Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Tao is a needy, greedy childe.





	served

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k19, prompt #16](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/): frottage
> 
> **warnings:** frottage, dirty talk, mentions of blood

-

Even as a human, Zitao has been greedy. As a vampire, he's worse—insatiable in his drink and his need, and now they're both the same, making him settle in Jongdae's lap, pawing at the silks Jongdae wears.

They've settled in some noble's manor for now, and Jongdae has told Zitao to leave the servants alone if he wants to keep being served bathwater heated by wood fire and the wooden floors cleaned of blood.

Zitao whines and pouts and does as Jongdae says, but that still doesn't stop him from pushing away the scroll from Jongdae's hands and ruining his throne of pillows just to straddle his lap and nuzzle at his throat. 'Chenchen, you're _ignoring_ me.'

Jongdae tips his head back to look at his beautiful childe and settles his hands on Zitao's waist. Already, Zitao is rolling his hips, his eyes going half-lidded as he tries to seduce his sire. 'I thought I was reading, Taozi.'

Frowning, Zitao only rolls his hips harder, grinding into Jongdae's lap and against his stomach so that Jongdae can already feel the half-hard heat of Zitao's cock underneath his silk robe. '_Chenchen_, please.'

Jongdae sits up, shifts so that his thigh slots neatly against Zitao's groin as he tugs at Zitao's waist, encouraging him to ride up against his sire one more time. 'Like this, Zitao.' Immediately, Zitao's shoulders drop as his spine arches and he finds the perfect angle to drag his cock against the hardness of Jongdae's thigh.

It's easy enough to find a slow, steady rhythm as Zitao presses his face into Jongdae's hair and moans, his arms around Jongdae's shoulders, holding on as he rides Jongdae's thigh. 'Chenchen, _more_.'

'Greedy,' murmurs Jongdae. 'First, you're going to get off like this for me, Tao.'

Zitao jerks his hips, grinding up against Jongdae. 'No—want _more_,' he whines, even as he doesn't stop, holds the angle perfect for his now-hard cock.

'Then tell me,' Jongdae says, opening his mouth to scrape his fangs along Zitao's neck, feeling his childe jerk and shudder in his lap. 'What do you want, Taozi?'

'Want you to fuck me,' he says immediately, pushing away from Jongdae to look down at him, trying for imperious when all he's become is a desperate childe, rutting in Jongdae's lap, fingers clawing into Jongdae's shoulders as he bucks his hips. 'Chenchen, fuck me, you want to fuck me, right?'

And _fuck_, does he. Jongdae can feel his own cock hard against his stomach, watching his childe beg to be slammed onto the floor and railed until he's screaming, clawing at Jongdae's back, his ass tight and hot and always ready to welcome his sire's cock whenever Jongdae wants it.

'Tell me how,' Jongdae says instead, wanting to watch Zitao ruin himself first. 'Just like this—tell me how I'm going to fuck you.'

Zitao whines even as he jerks against Jongdae's thigh, gasping when he rides down enough to feel Jongdae's cock against his leg. 'Chenchen, _please_, please want you to fuck me here, and want to bite you, wanna _drink_.'

'You already had a body earlier,' Jongdae reminds him, even as his voice becomes hoarse, staring at Zitao's neck, smelling the blood under his skin, knowing he could _take_—take it _all_, rend his childe into pieces with his fangs and his cock and Zitao would simply _give_ it.

'Want _yours_,' Zitao keens, his hips rutting faster now, getting himself off Jongdae's thigh in frantic jerks, his fingers digging into Jongdae's shoulders in a fresh bite of pain while Jongdae feels tempted to meet each of his movements with his own. He restrains, pulls back, watches the glorious sight of his childe doing as told even as he begs—'want you to bite me back, want you to fuck me as I bleed, feels so _good_.'

'What if I don't want that, Taozi?' Jongdae leans up, presses his mouth to Zitao's throat. 'What if I want to fuck you face down, while you can't move?' And he can feel Zitao shudder and arch and cry out in want. 'What if I want to pin you and fuck you and drain you until you cry for me to stop?'

'Fuck yes, yes, yes,' sobs Zitao before he's shoving his hips up into Jongdae's stomach, his entire frame shivering as he comes. Jongdae holds him through his aftershocks, his own cock hard and wanting, waiting until his childe comes down.

A moment later, it's Zitao who untangles himself from Jongdae, laying himself down amongst the pillows, undoing his now-dirtied robe and pulling it apart to show a country of bare skin stained with his own come. 'Chenchen, please?'

'Spoiled brat,' says Jongdae, feeling his fangs extend, ready to tear his childe apart.

-

**Author's Note:**

> we're halfway [wheezes] thanks for reading!


End file.
